


【授权翻译】Defragmentation

by angry_tomato



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_tomato/pseuds/angry_tomato
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】Defragmentation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028210) by [andthatisterrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatisterrible/pseuds/andthatisterrible). 



有时候刚完成一个任务的Root虽然身体毫发无伤，魂儿却像是被落在了不知何处——她回到公寓，全身陷进沙发，空洞的目光落在半空，笔记本电脑随意搭在大腿上，在滑落的最后关头被赶来的Shaw及时救下——她看起来并不痛苦，也不像是受了惊吓，只是心已经不在这儿了。

当神志终于回到了这个世界，Root总会轻轻晃晃头，像是对过去一段时间毫无印象似的，好奇地环视起周遭，但不出一会儿又恢复如常。

“盯着墙看完了是吗？”这种事又一次发生时，Shaw开口问道。

Root正在抚平身上还没来得及换下的荷叶边礼服短裙，闻言，双手在空中滞住。有一瞬间，她似乎就要认真回答Shaw的问题了，最后却只是笑着应了一句“那我现在开始盯着你看吧”。

Shaw能理解Root不愿意谈论某些事情，但却无法控制自己去努力拼凑出一个谜底。平时的Root就像是在以每分钟一百万英里的速度向前飞奔，如此戛然而止、空空荡荡的模样让Shaw本能地不安。

她花了一些日子才看清了规律。

“这次又扮谁？”等Root回过神，Shaw问道。

“一家律师事务所的秘书，”Root脱下一件Shaw从未见过的黑色西装外套，“我的任务是去拿下律所保险柜里的文件，但是有一个律师想拿下我，所以我就把他塞进保险柜里了。” 

有些窃贼喜欢在案发现场留下些彰显身份的纪念品，像是手套、玫瑰花之类的小东西，而Root似乎是把这个昏迷不醒、严重受创的厌女癌当做她的小名片了。

再次发作是在几个星期之后。

“我猜猜看……职业遛狗师？”

除了粘了满身的动物毛发之外，Root这次的服装倒也没什么特别的。

“美容师，不是遛狗师。”Root一边起立一边纠正，给身后的沙发留下了厚厚一层毛毛。

“随便吧，但别想着给Bear带蝴蝶结。”

“可是他跟蝴蝶结很搭呢。”Root从口袋里掏出一把橙色丝带，像是逗弄小猫咪似的在Shaw眼前晃了晃。

撇开头疼的宠物饰品不说，看到Root又恢复了生机，Shaw总算松了口气。

只是当这种事又一次发生时，她觉得是时候好好谈谈了。

“我脸上有东西吗？”Root眨眨眼睛，从恍神中恢复了清醒，正看见Shaw抱着臂坐在对面的椅子上。

“你以前都不会在更改身份之后发这么久的呆。发生什么事了？”

一丝不安从Root的脸上一闪而过，但很快被一个毫无说服力的笑容所取代，“唔，我可能有些时候太入戏了。或许这就是太会说谎的副作用吧。”

Shaw没买账，“曾经有一段时间，你上午是飞行员，下午是咖啡师，晚上是社交名媛，而现在每个身份都能持续一到两天了，你反而开始出现这种反应，为什么？”

Root笑了笑，倒回了沙发上，手臂随意地搭在沙发背上，“这可能是我有生以来经历过的最不隐晦的精神分析治疗。”

“我不搞隐晦那一套。我问了，答不答取决于你。”

Root打断了眼神交流，一点微不可闻的愧疚从脸上伺机流露。她看样子并不准备逃避谈话，于是Shaw只是静静地等着她整理思绪。

“现在不一样了，”Root终于开口，“现在……”

她又花了几分钟，皱着眉头、看着她留在咖啡桌上的那瓶指甲油，然后才缓缓继续，“每次换了一个新的身份，我都必须全力以赴。我的伪装不能有任何破绽或瑕疵，我必须成为那个人，按照她们的身份生活，沿着她们的思路思考。虽然不是所有任务都要求我做到这种程度，但……”她的声音又停了下来。

“但那些要求你做到这种程度的任务，都直接导致了你事后坐在我沙发上灵魂出窍。”Shaw有点明白了，“但是你的大半辈子都在伪装，为什么以前都不用……重启你的脑子之类的。”

“现在不一样了。”Root又重复了一遍，抠着自己的手指甲，目光刻意地低垂。

“等我一下。”Shaw站起身去了厨房。或许泡一壶茶的时间能让Root整一整思路。

“给。”Shaw片刻后返回。

Root微笑着接过了Shaw递来的蒸腾着热气的杯子。看到Shaw没再回到对面的椅子，而是在自己身边的沙发上坐下，她的嘴角又扬得更高了些。

“以前，这种事对我来说从来就不是个问题，”Root接着说下去，语气稳定了不少，“切换身份并忘掉身份都容易得多。虽然我还是我，但是从前的我比现在的我要简单——我当时还能把所有事留在一个浅显的层面上，不让它们缠上自己的情感。从某种角度来看，扮演我自己是最容易的，因为我与其他的一切都那么疏远。”

她双手捧着茶杯，目光盯着杯底，就好像那里写着答案。

“再不喝就凉了。”Shaw提醒。她本想再添几句，但隐隐感觉Root似乎还没说完。

Root听话地啜了一口，“谢谢你，”她顿了顿，又补了半句，“的茶。”

“嗯。”

“但现在，现在要回来就难得多了，”Root咬了咬下唇，“现在的我比以前复杂太多，我有更多在意的事，更多牵挂，更多留恋。所以每当我扮演别人的角色，事后再想回来就麻烦得多，就好像我的碎片和别人的碎片都混在了一起，而我得花时间把它们整理出来。”

“听起来好麻烦。那你是怎么……唔，你是把脑子里的每一个念头都理出来，再把它们放在正确的盒子里之类的吗？”Shaw对此完全没有概念。

“也没有那么清晰，我甚至没法主动感知到这个过程，反倒更像是一个梦境，像是……顺着模糊的路标走出森林。”

“路标？”

“就是那些把我跟我自己连结起来的事物，有些只是小东西……”她晃了晃涂着黑色指甲的手指，“但也有别的——电脑，地铁站，当然还有 **她** ， **她** 总能帮我找回来，”Root说着，拨弄了一下她的马克杯，“还有你。”

她的脸颊上出现了一丝红晕。Shaw暗暗觉得她的尴尬有点可笑，毕竟平时的她调起情来跟呼吸一样自然，但Shaw也理解，有些事情比蠢兮兮的性暗示要复杂得多。只是Shaw不知道在这种情况下该怎么做。

“那你为什么还要坚持执行这种任务？”

“毕竟这就是我的工作。况且我并不讨厌它们，只是麻烦而已。”

她终于抬起头看了看Shaw，对方的表情明显让她轻松了不少（Shaw以为自己此时没有什么表情，但Root一直以来都对Shaw最微小的反应有着无与伦比的理解能力）。Root把茶杯放在咖啡桌上，试探性地把一只手搭在Shaw的腿上，看她似乎没有浑身僵硬或是躲闪的意思，又更稳固地落了上去，掌心还发散着茶杯的余温。

“ **她** 确实有提出减少这类任务的频率，但是我拒绝了。我不想让 **她** 失望。”

Root天天讲着她的人工智能好朋友有多关心全世界，此时却刻意把自己划到了全世界之外。

Shaw憋下去一声忿忿的叹息。毕竟这种事也不是一个下午就能解决的。

“那我能做些什么吗？”问出这句话的感觉还是不太自然，但随着时间推移，Shaw觉得说出来总比一直沮丧地保持沉默要好。

“说实话，我也不知道。但是你家……每次回到你家已经是我的习惯了，这里能让我找回自己的路好走得多。”

“那就告诉你的老板，让你每次执行完任务之后就来这里。”虽然Shaw觉得the Machine一直都紧跟着她们的进度。

Root没再开口，指尖在Shaw的腿上胡乱描摹着图案，沉寂又一次笼罩了房间。

那种事一段时间内都没再发生（Shaw不确定这是the Machine理性分析（一种Root明显缺乏的能力）的结果或仅仅是巧合），但一个半月后的一个夜晚，Shaw推开家门，又一次看到Root一动不动地坐在沙发上。

Shaw微不可闻地皱着眉头，仔细打量了一会儿眼前这个陷入恍惚的人。虽然不知道Root这次又扮演的谁，但那一身高定商务装就让人猜得八九不离十了。这个造型跟Root很搭——就像以前所有造型一样——但是微妙的细节处却还是显出些许不和谐。

于是Shaw坐到了Root面前的咖啡桌上，小心翼翼地把对方的一只手从腿上抬起来，放到自己膝盖上。

看Root丝毫未动，Shaw从咖啡桌上拾起了一瓶她还没来得及收走的廉价指甲油，把盖子轻轻拧开，挨个给Root的指甲涂上了一层黑色的指甲油，细心地没让任何一个刮花。

另一只手的最后一个指甲涂完，Root的指尖在她腿上无意识地勾了勾。Shaw抬起头，对上了那双棕色的眼睛。

“我还以为你很讨厌柜姐的活儿呢。”Root恢复了往日的一脸坏笑，眼底又镀上那层明亮的光。

“无聊罢了。而且你坐在我电视遥控器上了。”

“给我一个机会，我还能坐在你的别的上。”

从灵魂出窍到骚话女王只花了不到一分钟。连Shaw都不得不佩服了。

“你吃了吗？我说晚饭。”

Root耸了耸肩：“记不清了。”

Shaw叹了口气，起身朝厨房走去，“我有点剩菜，可以热一热给你吃。”

那天晚上，她任由Root蜷缩在她身上，脑袋枕在胸口。

“天气冷了，”Shaw说着，一只手装作不经意地拨弄着Root的一绺头发，“有一个人形加热器还不错。”

“唔，我也想你了。”

Shaw哼了一声。这种情感交流实在是没有任何必要。

“回来的感觉真好。”Root的声音迷迷糊糊。

Shaw没有回答，把Root的脑袋朝自己的颈窝按了按，直到Root合上眼睛、呼吸均匀，才缓缓陷入了睡眠。第二天睁眼时，Root已经在半夜不知道什么时候从身上滚了下去，但一只手还留在Shaw的胸口，五指张开，每个指甲上都涂着一层完美的黑色指甲油。


End file.
